


Sleep

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Spoilers for A Name is Earned, snuggle times, spoilers for episode 44 the sunken tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no surprise that she found Percival hiding in his workshop working away feverishly, the only noise in the room was the sound of wire snapping metal as he seemed to be meticulously curling it into detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for between Episode 44 The Sunken Tomb to the middle of Best Laid Plans Episode 50.
> 
> I have no idea where this came from, maybe because I was sleepy as well who knows.
> 
> Sorry if this makes no sense, I am sleepy currently.

It was no surprise that she found Percival hiding in his workshop working away feverishly, the only noise in the room was the sound of wire snapping metal as he seemed to be meticulously curling it into detail. Vex quietly tiptoed towards him so as to not disturb his work and waited patiently for him to finish even as she heard him growl under his breath from beneath the mask.

  
He huffed in annoyance before he leant his head on the desk, his hands curled around the work he was creating. It was then he seemed to notice Vex's presence beside him and he in an instant shot up to his feet as he tried to hide the evidence. She hadn't seen him this flustered in a while so it was a nice change to see the mask of stoic Percy drop.  
Vex laughed, pulling his mask off from his head before placing it on the bench nearby and she could see the dark circles under his eyes.

  
"Percival, when was the last time you truly slept?" Percy shrugged in earnest bringing his hand to his face to wipe away dirt but only succeeded in smudging it.

  
"Truthfully? Just after the Wintercrest Festival." It had been at least two weeks since the festival, two weeks since Percy had slept properly.

  
"Oh Percival..." Vex reached out to gently caress his cheek, briefly kissing it before rubbing her thumb along his cheek bone. He had seemingly withered since then, lack of sleep tends to do that to those who push themselves beyond the point of breaking. Percy had been doing it for five years straight and it seemed like only sleeping for a week would cure it, but with the Chroma Conclave it wasn't likely that he would get time to sleep properly any time soon.

  
Percy appreciated the warm gesture, the feeling of her hand against his skin was a welcome change to the cold mask that sat beside him. It brought back memories of a time before dragons and villains, back when life was simply him hiding his nose in the books from the library and he would feel the hand of his mother lightly touching his face to realise he had fallen asleep in the chair with the book laid across his lap.

  
Vex had always been affectionate with him with small kisses on the cheek when he had made her something lovely to caring deeply for his mental state when he lost control of himself when he had murdered Sir Kerrion Stonefell. She worried for him and it was a welcome change to being alone for so many years quietly dealing with his grief. He wondered if in part it was to forget some part of grief of her own but he had enough sense not to pry.

  
Percy gently lifted his hand to his face to clasp her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them gently before pulling their hands back down to her side. As he went to unclasp her fingers, Vex had tightened them and Percy glanced up at Vex now confused.  
"Come. You need rest." Vex lightly began to pull Percy with her as she tried to pull him away from the workshop much to his chagrin.

  
"But I have a bed-"

  
"I know." Vex chuckled back as she pulled him with her from the workshop and into her room so it was then that Percy suddenly put the brakes on.

  
"Vex, this is your room I can't-"

  
"Percival, I don't want to hear it. You will sleep in my bed and I will go sleep in my brothers bed as I presume he is currently in Keyleth's room."

  
"Vex.." Percy sighed heavily even as Vex guided him to the bed before gently reaching out to pull his glasses from his nose forcing him to blink several times as his eyes adjusted to the change. While he wasn't blind without his glasses, it did hurt for a while as his eyes adjusted on faint details of Vex in front of him.  
"Percival, I have lived with a bear most of my life I think I can deal with a little dirt on the sheets."

  
“That’s not what I mean.” Percy now regarded Vex with a smirk and the elf tilted her head in confusion.

  
“Thank you for this, Vex’ahlia.” He watched as Vex grinned from ear to pointy ear, pushing a stray hair behind it and he briefly saw her cheeks go pink before she assumed her mask.

  
“Sleep well, Percival.” She began to stride out of the room, her hand slipping from his but he caught it, spinning her around on the spot as she turned to face him.

  
“I...Could you stay..just for a little while?” Vex narrowed her eyes momentarily before shaking her head as if to rid herself of whatever thought she had before nodding slowly.

  
“Thank you.” Percival smiled properly for the first time in a long while it seemed like he was genuinely pleased to have company as he slept for once. He unbuttoned his coat, carefully placing it on the chair near the bed before carefully turning around to see Vex taking off her armor leaving her tunic on underneath.

  
Soon the two were both on opposite sides of the bed facing one another, not quite touching but close enough that Percy could feel the heat radiating off Vex as she pulled the sheet up to her chest.  Vex shuffled in the bed, trying to get comfortable as Percy slowly began to close his eyes, feeling his own rhythmic heartbeat slow.

  
"I almost died again today," Percy opened his eyes to see Vex glancing at the sheets, her fingers running circles as she spoke. "I watched as my brother leapt into the whirlwind to save Scanlan and next thing I knew the world went black. The last vision I had of my brother was him leaving me and I didn't get a chance to say anything to him, just like before." Percy reached with a reassuring hand and gently clasped Vex's hand, rubbing comfort circles.

  
"I'm not afraid to die, Percy. I'm afraid of leaving my brother alone in this world when the world has done so much to us already. I worry for him and for you as well." Percy chuckled now, squeezing her hand momentarily.

  
"I appreciate the concern, Vex I really do. You have every right to be angry at the world and I but yet you continue on without holding grudges and I admire that. I think we can safely say that of those holding grudges currently of our group, besides your brother obviously, you are the best of us despite your current concern. Vex I promise I will do everything I can do to keep you and your brother safe as much as your brother would like to protest to that." He pointed to the black eye which was now receding leaving only the tinge of yellow bruising which was the only indication of the altercation he had with Vax.

  
"Thank you Percy." She smiled before then closing her eyes, their hands still intertwined. Percy watched as her breath evened out yet her grip on his hand remained even as he settled down as well, their hands between them.

  
Percy awoke later to find hair in his face as he blearily opened his eyes to then feel a hand shifting against his waist and soft snoring near his ear. His brain slowly clicked that he was still in bed with Vex whom was snuggled against him, her legs wrapped around his. He would take this as a mental note that she was someone who clasped around pillows or people while she slept. Carefully he extricated himself from her tight grasp even as she grumbled in her sleep, turning over leaving her back to him as he pulled the sheets over her.

  
"Sleep well, Vex." Percy murmured, gently kissing her head before clasping his coat in his arm and made his way quietly to the door, closing it behind him as he did so, the only trace that he had been in the room were the dirt marks on the pillow.


End file.
